


New Beginnings

by The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, M/M, Mild Language, Reputations, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight/pseuds/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight
Summary: Isa breathes deep, pinching the bridge of his nose. One night. That’s what he promised himself. And he’s perfectly fine with letting himself go on believing that the redhead is just some pompous asshole. That he only ever thinks of himself. But then Isa makes the mistake of looking into those green eyes. The way the streetlights reflect off them is more beautiful than the way they’re reflecting off the wet ground. Damn it…He lets out a heavy sigh. “Fine.”Lea smiles. “Great. Let’s go.” He starts around the corner. “Cornelia Street, right?”Isa can still change his mind. He can still wave down another cab. He doesn’t have to go with the redhead. Doesn’t have to give in.Instead, Isa nods. “Right.”
Relationships: Isa & Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Song Used: "Cornelia Street" by Taylor Swift

_We were in the backseat_

_Drunk on something stronger than the drinks in the bar_

_“I rent a place on Cornelia Street”_

_I say casually in the car…_

Isa glances over at the tall redhead beside him. Thinking back to earlier in the night, he can’t comprehend how he got to this point. This man beside him is still only a stranger. Yet, he can’t deny he feels drawn to him. Connected. Maybe he’s had too much to drink, after all. Maybe he should get out of the car now. He can’t stop staring at the redhead, though. At that brilliant smile. Hell, he could set the whole city ablaze with it. And when those vibrant green eyes land on him, he knows he’s a goner.

“78 Cornelia Street,” Isa says to the driver without giving it a second thought.

The car takes off. There’s no going back now.

The redhead—Lea—is staring out the window. Isa watches him. He’s a stranger, yes, but Isa’s heard of him. Heard stories of his antics. He’s the type who always makes sure he’ll get his way. Isa can’t say he’s much different. Except he always told himself—promised himself—he wouldn’t fall for Lea’s escapades if he ever came face-to-face with him. Well, he underestimated his charm.

Just then, Lea turns his gaze back on him. Isa quickly turns his head away, trying to seem indifferent, but he fears his blush has betrayed him. He hears the other chuckle and the sound reverberates from the back of his throat and, in turn, resonates within Isa’s core.

“It’s okay, you can admit ya like what you see,” Lea speaks up. “I know I do.”

Isa takes a deep breath. He doesn’t want to react to that statement. He won’t react. Won’t encourage him. Won’t allow Lea to believe he’s as charismatic as he thinks. So, he keeps his head turned. Keeps his gaze out the window.

The car finally arrives at his apartment complex and neither of them waste time stepping out once it stops. Lea pays the fare and Isa watches as the car drives off.

Lea’s eyes find their way to Isa’s. He grins. “Lead the way.”

Isa swallows hard. He decides right then that this will be a one-time deal. One night. Yet, the longer he looks into those green eyes, the harder it is for him to believe it. He already knows he’ll be left wanting more.

_We were a fresh page on the desk_

_Filling in the blanks as we go_

_As if the streetlights pointed in an arrowhead_

_Leading us home…_

1a.

Isa’s standing on the sidewalk waiting for a cab to pass by. He doesn’t know why he had stayed out so late. He’s usually home by this time. Home and warm in his bed. There had been quite a few young women hanging all over him tonight, though. Not that any of them interested him.

“Fancy meeting you here,” a male voice soon says. He turns to see Lea walking his way, an arm wound around some woman’s shoulders. “No luck tonight?” he goes on.

Isa rolls his eyes and finally manages to wave down a cab. Before he can climb inside, though, Lea opens the door and gestures for the woman to get in. He gives the driver an address and closes the door before hitting the roof. The car takes off.

“Did you really just give your date my cab?” Isa speaks up.

“My date?” Lea says with a quirk of his eyebrow. “Let me walk you home.”

“I’m not walking—”

“C’mon, it’s not like it’s far. Plus, it’s a beautiful night.”

Isa breathes deep, pinching the bridge of his nose. One night. That’s what he promised himself. And he’s perfectly fine with letting himself go on believing that the redhead is just some pompous asshole. That he only ever thinks of himself. But then Isa makes the mistake of looking into those green eyes. The way the streetlights reflect off them is more beautiful than the way they’re reflecting off the wet ground. Damn it…

He lets out a heavy sigh. “Fine.”

Lea smiles. “Great. Let’s go.” He starts around the corner. “Cornelia Street, right?”

Isa can still change his mind. He can still wave down another cab. He doesn’t have to go with the redhead. Doesn’t have to give in.

Instead, Isa nods. “Right.”

_And I hope I never lose you, hope it never ends_

_I’d never walk Cornelia Street again_

_That’s the kind of heartbreak time could never mend_

_I’d never walk Cornelia Street again_

_And, baby, I get mystified by how this city screams your name_

_And, baby, I’m so terrified of if you ever walk away_

_I’d never walk Cornelia Street again_

_I’d never walk Cornelia Street again…_

The walk is quiet, for the most part. Much like the night. Isa tries to keep his distance, but Lea is continuously stepping closer to him. Closing that distance. It takes everything in Isa to not let himself enjoy it. He knows it’s just an act. That it doesn’t mean anything. It can’t mean something.

“Did you send your date to your place?” Isa breaks the silence.

“Why do you keep calling her my date? We weren’t on a date.” Lea says. “And no, I sent her home.”

“Why would you—?”

Just then, the sky opens up and it starts downpouring on the pair. Isa’s not happy, but he can hear Lea laughing and it’s music to his ears. Melodic. Hell, he can’t stay mad.

They start running the rest of the way to Isa’s building. Luckily, it isn’t much farther from where they are. They run until they’re inside the complex. Lea falls against the door, still laughing. Isa shakes his head at him as he makes his way up the stairs to his apartment on the second floor. Lea follows close behind him.

“If you hadn’t made me walk home…” Isa starts, still trying to catch his breath.

“Hey, I didn’t _make you_ do anything,” Lea says. “You didn’t have to walk with me. You could’ve waited for another cab and got caught in the rain on your own.” Tch. Isa already knows this. He won’t admit that Lea’s right, though. “At least it’s warm rain,” Lea goes on. “Could’ve been freezing.”

“Whatever.” He kicks his shoes off. “You can stay until it lets up.”

Isa moves to make his way for his bedroom so he can discard his wet clothing, but Lea blocks his path. He gently pushes Isa into the nearest wall, pressing his body against his. Isa’s breath catches in his throat. Lea radiates warmth, even after getting caught in a storm. He presses his forehead against Isa’s, their noses brushing against each other’s. Isa closes his eyes, unable to focus them.

“Lea… You and I both know this is a bad idea.” The words come out shakier than Isa had anticipated.

Lea shakes his head ever so slightly. “I don’t—I don’t care.”

The next thing Lea presses against him are his lips. Isa doesn’t hesitate to reciprocate the kiss. With the little time they’ve spent together, he’s never wanted anything more. This is what he’s always wanted. This connection. But…

He still knows it’s a bad idea.

_Windows flung wide open, autumn air_

_Jacket round my shoulders is yours_

_We bless the rains on Cornelia Street_

_Memorise the creaks in the floor…_

One week. Two weeks. Three weeks. Isa waited for this fling to end, but come October, Lea’s still spending his nights with him. It’s almost too good to be true.

Rain is lightly pattering against the windowpane. Isa really should close the window, but he’s too busy at the stove, stirring a pot of homemade stew. He pauses momentarily when he hears a soft creak in the floor. He smiles to himself as he continues his ministrations. There’s another creak. Then a third. He keeps track of each one until he knows for sure—

“You really shouldn’t sneak up on someone while they’re cooking,” he speaks up.

Lea’s arms wrap around his waist. “How’d you know?”

“The floor gave you away.”

He laughs softly. “Too bad.” He kisses the back of Isa’s exposed neck. Isa tries holding back the shudder, but to no avail. Another soft chuckle. “You can step away, right? Take a break?”

“Why? Is someone feeling neglected?”

“Only because you enjoy neglecting me.” He continues kissing at his neck. “Do you get off on it or something?”

“Hardly.” Isa turns the stove down to a simmer before turning in Lea’s arms. Even after all this time, he still gets entranced by those emerald green orbs. “I’m all yours.”

Lea grins. “Now that’s what I like to hear.”

Isa playfully rolls his eyes at the redhead before leaning in for a kiss. Lea tightens his grip around Isa’s waist as he kisses him back, guiding him away from the stove. Isa lets him. They somehow find their way to the couch without disconnecting. When Isa finally opens his eyes, he’s perplexed to find everything is still dark.

“I think we lost power,” Lea’s voice sounds off.

It’s at this moment Isa notices the sound of the wind. He gets up from the couch, in spite of Lea’s whining to let him go, and moves to close the window. The floor in the immediate area is covered with drops of water. He’ll deal with that later. Next, he returns to the stove to pull the pot of stew off it with a heavy sigh.

“Guess this will go to waste now,” he says.

“There’s no salvaging it?”

Isa shakes his head. “It wasn’t far enough along to save for another night.”

“Let’s go out, then. My treat.”

Even in the dark, Lea’s smile still shines brighter than the sun. And, much like the sun, Isa always turns away from it, but he can’t ignore it. He hasn’t learned to say no to it yet. So, they’re soon off to Lea’s favourite restaurant.

The rain has slowed down, but it’s still windy. Isa should’ve grabbed a jacket. He always brings a jacket. Instead, he just stuffs his hands in his pockets hoping that’ll make at least somewhat of a difference. Before he knows it, Lea is wrapping his own jacket around Isa’s shoulders. The action causes him to freeze for a short moment. Lea only smiles and keeps walking. Heat rises in Isa’s cheeks.

One week. Two weeks. Three weeks. It’s only a matter of time before this affair all comes crashing down.

_Back when we were card sharks, playing games_

_I thought you were leading me on_

_I packed my bags, left Cornelia Street_

_Before you even knew I was gone…_

Isa’s mind is blank. All he can focus on is breathing. Remembering how to breathe. Tch. He knew it was too good to be true. That it was all just some joke. Lea is a player, and he plays the game well. He isn’t the commitment type. He doesn’t settle down. He gets what he wants and moves on. And for a while, Isa was what he wanted…

Not anymore.

Isa thought he was the same. Lea proved him wrong. Isa cared more than he should have. Now all he cares about is leaving town. He can’t stay here. Can’t continue living on that street or even just walking by it. Damn it. He wishes he could understand why Lea’s had such a strong effect on him, but—

No. He can’t think about Lea. Won’t think about him. He’ll get to the apartment and find Isa gone. Find all his belongings gone. And that’ll be the end of it.

Except Isa just had to leave a note. He should’ve left without an explanation. Lea doesn’t deserve an explanation. Not after what he’s done.

Isa focuses on the road ahead of him. He glances in the rearview mirror to check the bags he packed. This is the right decision, yeah? It has to be… He shakes his head. Of course it is. Things will be better off this way. Better off without the redhead. Without this small city. It’s not like it’s a home to him anyhow. He’ll find a new home. A better home.

Now he just has to believe it.

His phone starts vibrating in the passenger’s seat. He glances down to see Lea’s name flashing on the screen. Hell, he hasn’t even made it out of the city yet. He breathes deep and reaches for it just to ignore the call. Almost instantly, it goes off again. He ignores it altogether this time. It goes off twice more before he finally stops on the side of the road. He turns off the engine and keeps his hands on the wheel.

He doesn’t want to talk to Lea. Won’t talk to him. Can’t. If he picks up that phone, it’s game over.

_But then you called, showed your hand_

_I turned around before I hit the tunnel_

_Sat on the roof, you and I…_

Somehow, Isa finds himself standing back outside 78 Cornelia Street. He swallows hard before entering. He heads up the stairwell and stops in front of the door to his apartment. Rather than going inside, though, he continues up the stairs. He hears the door open, and then Lea is calling out name. Isa doesn’t stop. The sound of the door being slammed shut echoes in the hall, and he hears footsteps following him, but that doesn’t slow him down, either. He keeps going until he reaches the roof. Lea is still calling out his name.

“What the hell?” he goes on when he finally catches up to Isa. “Why the hell did you take off like that?”

Isa shakes his head. “I should be asking myself why the hell I bothered coming back.”

“What the hell happened?” He places his hands on Isa’s shoulder. It’s comforting and Isa wants to lean into the embrace, but he knows he can’t do that. It’s already bad enough he turned around for the redhead. “Talk to me.”

“Don’t act like you don’t know,” Isa says, pushing himself away.

“Excuse me? What are you talking about?”

He squeezes his eyes shut. “I was gonna surprise you at the bar and I overheard your conversation with your buddy.”

“What conversation?”

“Stop playing dumb.” Lea quirks an eyebrow and Isa sighs. “About how it’s all just some joke but he’s completely fallen for it and thinks it’s real.”

Now his brow furrows. “A-and you thought—The buddy I was talking to is a coworker. And I was talking about another guy from work who I’m pranking because that’s—that’s what we do to each other. And you—You thought I was talking about us? About you and our relationship?” He pauses. “Th-that’s what you think of me?”

“It’s what your known for.” The words are out before Isa even has time to process them in his own mind.

Lea’s eyes widen at this. “ _Wow_ …”

Isa closes his eyes, stepping back until he hits the ledge. He then takes a seat, resting his elbows on his knees as his face drops into his hands. Damn it. He’s been so terrified of this ending due to Lea getting bored of him, but… No. This isn’t going to end because of Lea’s doing. This is about to end because of Isa.

Isa lifts his head when he feels a presence beside him. Lea is sitting with him. He hasn’t walked away yet. He’s still here.

“I get that I have a reputation,” Lea starts, “but you should know me better than that by now.” He meets Isa’s gaze. “You should know that I’m in love with you.”

Love. That’s it. The connection Isa has felt since day one. Everything has been leading up to this. He’s in love with Lea. The charismatic, noncommittal, redheaded jackass in front of him. He’s in love and there’s no way around it.

There’s no going back.

_I hope I never lose you, hope it never ends_

_I’d never walk Cornelia Street again_

_That’s the kind of heartbreak time could never mend_

_I’d never walk Cornelia Street again_

_And, baby, I get mystified by how this city screams your name_

_And, baby, I’m so terrified of if you ever walk away_

_I’d never walk Cornelia Street again_

_I’d never walk Cornelia Street again…_

Isa stands on the sidewalk as he watches the cab drive off with Lea in the backseat. Two weeks. He’ll only be gone for two weeks. Except a lot can change in two weeks. Isa knows this and he knows that Lea knows it, too. But he also knows that Lea hasn’t given him a reason not to trust him. So why is it so difficult? It shouldn’t be. Isa shouldn’t be having such a hard time with this.

With the cab long gone, he takes a deep breath and returns to his apartment. He falls onto the couch and looks around. It feels so much emptier now. He keeps reminding himself that Lea’s only gonna be gone for two weeks. Two short weeks. Then he’ll be back, and they’ll be together and—

The next time Lea leaves, Isa’s going with him.

Sitting around isn’t going to do him any good. He grabs a jacket and heads back out. He’ll talk a stroll around the city. Get some fresh air. Maybe sit down to eat. Anything to keep his mind occupied.

With every corner he turns, he sees something new that reminds him of the redhead. The way the streetlights reflect off the wet ground like that night everything became real. The green glow of the lights that are so much like his eyes. Just as bright. Hard to miss. Harder to ignore. Every nerve is his body screaming at him to _just go_ like it’s some sort of race. Go for it.

Isa did go for it. He took the opportunity. The chance. It hadn’t been a race, though. There was no competition. He had Lea from the get-go. Just like Lea had him.

Soon enough, he finds himself standing outside the bar where it all began. He can’t help but smile. One night. That’s what Isa had promised himself. He told himself it would be a bad idea. That nothing good would come from it. Lea had a reputation, after all. Then again, so did Isa.

Both were shattered with that one night.

Isa stuffs his hands in his pockets, still smiling to himself. He starts back in the direction he had come from. Starts back home. To Cornelia Street. He’ll wait out the two weeks there. Hell, he’ll wait as long as he has to if it means even just one more night.

_You hold my hand on the street_

_Walk me back to that apartment_

_Years ago, we were just inside_

_Barefoot in the kitchen_

_Sacred new beginnings_

_That became my religion, listen…_

Lea is as loud as ever as he and Isa walk down the street—drunk—at two o’clock in the morning. Isa is laughing at Lea’s overdramatic fashions as he jumps and dances around. Except he’s holding Isa’s hand and refuses to let it go, so Isa is half-dragged into his so-called performance.

After being yelled at about the time and to _shut the fuck up_ by some guy through an open window, they finally make it back to the apartment. They kick off their shoes, Lea falling onto the couch while Isa moves into the kitchen to get water for them both. Isa walks over to the couch to hand Lea a glass, but he takes both glasses and places them down on the coffee table before pulling Isa onto his lap.

“You’re the only tall drink of water I need,” Lea says.

Isa bursts out laughing at this. “Your charm fails you when you’re this drunk.”

He grins. “C’mon, I’m drunk not stupid. I can see that you’re still clearly blushing.” He pushes Isa’s hair out of his face. “You enjoy my charm.”

“I admire your confidence.”

Lea’s hand stops at the nape of Isa’s neck. Lea stares at Isa for a moment before pulling him in for a deep kiss. Isa melts into it and his hold. He’d be perfectly content if this night never ends. If this moment never ends.

“Do ya know what sounds really good right now?” Lea prompts as he breaks the kiss. Isa only hums in response, leaning in to recapture his lips. Lea chuckles in the back of his throat. “Well? Do you?” he goes on. Isa pulls away and quirks an eyebrow this time. Lea grins again. “Brownies.”

Three o’clock in the morning and Isa and Lea start baking brownies. That had been their plan, at least. Lea starts spooning the batter out of the bowl with his finger, though, and eating it raw. And when Isa swats at his hand to get him to stop, Lea takes his next swipe of batter and smears it across Isa’s cheek. He laughs at his own actions, causing Isa to take a small handful of the batter and throw it in Lea’s direction.

3:42a.

Isa and Lea are sitting on the kitchen floor, drunk and half-covered in brownie batter. Isa is resting his head on Lea’s shoulder. Lea is holding Isa’s hand, tracing his knuckles with his thumb.

“I love you…”

The words come out so effortlessly. His voice had been so soft, Isa’s not even sure if Lea heard him. But he shifts ever so slightly. Pulls Isa closer to him. Places a gentle kiss atop his head. Hmm. Yeah, he heard him.

_I hope I never lose you_

_I’d never walk Cornelia Street again_

_Oh, never again…_

It all happened so fast.

A blur a movement. A jumbled string of words. Hell, Isa didn’t even have time to process what had been said before Lea was walking away. All he knows is that Lea had walked away. He left. And he should’ve gone after him. But…

Now he’s standing in the middle of an empty apartment. Staring at a flung wide-open door. His arm outstretched as if he had been reaching for something. Some _one_. His hand is shaking. His vision misting.

There’s no coming back from this.

_And, baby, I get mystified by how this city screams your name_

_And, baby, I’m so terrified of if you ever walk away_

_I’d never walk Cornelia Street again_

_I’d never walk Cornelia Street again…_

It’s cold. Isa hands are stuffed deep in his pockets. He’s stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the lights to change. He’s entranced by the streetlights. Green. Yellow. Red. Green. Go. Slow down. Stop. Go. Always the same pattern. Except his mind is stuck on yellow. The world around him has slowed down. The people are walking more slowly. The cars are driving more slowly. Time might as well be at a standstill. His heart sure as hell is.

There’s a hand on his shoulder, startling him back to reality. He turns to see a set of green eyes on him. Green eyes more vivid than any streetlight.

“You just gonna stand there?” Lea says.

Isa’s breath catches in his throat. This is the first he’s seen the redhead since—He’s not sure if he’s imagining it or not.

“Well?” Lea goes on.

He shakes his head. “I—I don’t know what to say.”

Lea’s hand retreats and he rolls his shoulders. “You could start with an apology.”

“I didn’t think you wanted one…”

“I didn’t, but… Tch. Damn it, if I don’t miss ya.” Another shake of the head. “I wanna be pissed, but I can’t stay mad at you.”

Isa doesn’t allow himself to smile at this. “Come home. Please. We can talk through it all and figure this out for real.”

“I shouldn’t. Like you’ve said from the start, this is a bad idea. Maybe it just doesn’t make sense for us to be together.”

“It doesn’t.” It’s the truth. Isa can’t deny that. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t still want to be with you. Because I do. I miss you, Lea. And I can’t—” He lets out a huff of a laugh as he tries not to cry. “I can’t go anywhere without being reminded of you.”

Lea takes a deep breath. “I just…don’t know.”

_I don’t wanna lose you, hope it never ends_

_(I’d never walk Cornelia Street again)_

_I don’t wanna lose you, yeah…_

If there’s ever a time for Isa’s world to come crashing down, it’s now. Not when Lea had initially walked away, but right now in this moment of having another chance with him and Lea saying that he doesn’t know. Because Isa doesn’t know if he can convince him to keep loving him. All Isa knows is that it wouldn’t be fair.

“I understand,” he says. The words aren’t forced, but his voice sure as hell is. “You have every right to feel the way you do.”

“Yeah. You’re right. I do.” Lea takes a step closer to Isa. “And I’m still in love with you.” He drops his head, shaking it and chuckling. “Not sure why, but—”

Isa grabs the lapels of Lea’s coat and pulls him in for a hard kiss. And when Lea doesn’t resist, he winds his arms around his neck. Lea’s arms wrap around Isa’s waist, holding him tight. When they break apart, Isa can’t help the smile. He pulls far enough back to look at Lea. His green eyes are shining like their first night together. Like the first night he told Isa he loved him.

“Still don’t know?” Isa speaks up.

Another chuckle. “Guess I’ll figure it out along the way.”

“We’ll figure it out.”

“Yeah. We will.”

Isa moves his hands to cup Lea’s cheeks, his thumbs stroking them gently. “Can we go home now?” He presses their foreheads together. “I feel like we’ve already lost so much time.”

“Home? Hmm…” He rubs Isa’s lower back, thinking. “Don’t you think it’s maybe time for a change?”

“If that’s what you want, then I want it, too.”

Now he laughs. “All right, relax.” He takes a deep breath, brushing his lips ever so lightly against Isa’s. “We’ll take it one day at a time.”

Isa nods. “Yeah. One day.”

One day. One night. Isa doesn’t care so long as they’re all spent with Lea. No more screw ups. No more going back. Only forward.

_“I rent a place on Cornelia Street”_

_I say casually in the car_

78 Cornelia Street. Where it all began. Isa smiles with a bittersweet taste on his lips as he grips the bag in his hand. Then there’s a hand on his shoulder. He looks back at the body it belongs to.

“You ready?” Lea says with that brilliant smile of his.

Isa nods his head once. “I’m ready.”

They throw their bags into the trunk of the car before climbing inside, Lea on the driver’s side. Isa looks out the passenger’s window at the apartment complex.

“C’mon, stop looking so glum,” Lea speaks up. “This is good. A fresh start for us both. A home we can build together.”

He rolls his eyes. “You’re a sap.”

He grins. “You love it.”

He does. Isa loves Lea. And he loved his home on Cornelia Street. But he’s ready to move on. He’s ready to love his next home. His and Lea’s new home. Getting to this point was a rollercoaster. And every moment—even the drops—had been worth it. Isa expects the rest of the ride to be just as enticing. Just as nerve-wracking. Just as memorable.

Lea’s hand finds perch on Isa’s knee. “You’re thinking too much.”

“Just thinking about you.”

He scoffs jokingly. “Yet I’m the sap.”

Isa chuckles as he covers Lea’s hand with his own. He then glances up at him. Thinking back, he can’t comprehend how they got to this point. Especially after all that’s happened. This is good, though. Hell, somehow this bad idea became the best thing that could have happened. And Isa wouldn’t change that for the world. He wouldn’t change that brilliant smile that set his whole world on fire. He wouldn’t give up those vibrant green eyes granting him the signal to _go_.

Isa likes what he sees. And what he sees is a tall redhead. The man he loves. His future. One night. One year. One lifetime.

He’s ready for more.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, like, two or three months ago now and I'm /finally/ posting it. Every time this song came on while I was listening to the album, though, I thought about this type of scenario between these two and I just had to write it lol so, here it is and I hope y'all enjoy it :3


End file.
